The present invention relates to cordless power tools, and more particularly, to cordless power tools having a battery release mechanism for releasably securing a battery to the power tool.
Cordless power tools are well-known and provide several advantages over traditional corded power tools. One of the advantages provided by cordless power tools is the mobility and/or portability when using the tool. For example, the operator of the cordless power tool can quickly and efficiently work over a larger area without having to continually adjust the power cord. Similarly, cordless power tools can used in areas where electrical power is not available. Because of these advantages, the popularity of cordless power tools has increased among both professional and novice power tool users.
Despite these advantages, there are disadvantages associated with cordless power tools. One of the disadvantages associated with cordless power tools is the power limitations of the battery pack. Typically, most battery packs for cordless power tools can be operated between about 4 to 8 hours depending on the size of the battery and the amount of usage. Once the electrical charge in the battery is depleted, the operator typically is required to remove the battery pack from the power tool and recharge the battery using a battery charger.
Many existing power tools include battery release mechanisms that allow the battery to be removed from the power tool and recharged. Existing battery release mechanisms include latching arrangements that releasably secure the battery pack to the power tool. For example, some existing release mechanisms include two push buttons disposed on the side of the battery housing. In these arrangements, the battery pack extends upwards into the handle of the power tool. Thus, in order to remove the battery pack from the power tool, the user depresses both buttons and pulls downward on the battery pack to disengage the battery pack from the power tool. Other battery release mechanisms have a button disposed through the rear of the power tool. The user can release the battery pack from the power tool by depressing or sliding the button such that the latching arrangement allows removal of the battery pack.
However, there are several shortcomings with existing battery release mechanisms. For example, release mechanisms that have two buttons typically require the operator to hold the power tool and depress both buttons while trying to remove the battery pack from the power tool. Without depressing both release buttons, the battery pack is unable to be removed from the power tool. Moreover, release mechanisms having the release button disposed through the rear of the power tool typically require the operator to hold the tool differently from the way the power tool is held during operation in order to remove the battery. As a result, these battery release mechanisms are often cumbersome and difficult to use.
Improvements in the mechanisms used to releasably secure battery packs to cordless power tools are sought.
The present disclosure generally relates to cordless power tools. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed towards cordless power tools having a battery release mechanism for releasably securing a battery to the power tool. The battery engages a closure member as the battery is forced into engagement with the tool from the rear.
One aspect of the invention relates to a cordless power tool having a main body portion, a handle portion depending from the main body portion and a mechanism for releasably securing a battery to the handle portion opposite the main body portion. The mechanism for releasably securing the battery to the handle portion includes a battery receiving portion integral with the handle portion and an attachment portion integral with the battery. The attachment portion is configured to engage the battery receiving portion. The mechanism also includes a closure member that is operable with and transversely disposed within the battery receiving portion. The closure member is configured to secure the battery within the battery receiving portion when the closure member is in a xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d position. The closure member has a first end and a second end opposite the first end. The first end is disposed through a side wall of the tool housing and defines a push button for selectively moving the closure member from the xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d position to a xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d position. When the closure member is in the xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d position, the battery can be removed from the power tool.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the closure member also includes a locking finger integral with the second end of the closure member. The locking finger is configured to secure the battery within the battery receiving portion when the closure member is in the xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d position. Furthermore, the battery receiving portion includes a first guide channel and a second guide channel. Similarly, the attachment portion includes a first guide rail and a second guide rail. The first and second guide rails are configured to interlock with the first and second guide channels.
In an alternative aspect of the invention, the mechanism for releasably securing a battery to a power tool includes a battery receiving portion integral with the power tool housing. The battery receiving portion includes a mounting surface for receiving the battery and an attachment portion integral with the battery. The attachment portion is configured to slidably engage the battery receiving portion. Furthermnore, the mechanism for releasably securing the battery to the power tool also includes a closure member that is operable with and arranged substantially perpendicular to the battery receiving portion. The closure member is configured to secure the battery within the battery receiving portion when the closure member is in a xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d position. Conversely, the closure member is configured to disengage the battery when the closure member is in a xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d position. In this aspect of the disclosure, the closure member includes a first end and a second end opposite the first end. The closure member has an elongated body portion and a locking finger that is integral with and extends from the body portion substantially near the second end of the closure member. The locking finger is configured to secure the attachment portion to the power tool when the battery is positioned within the battery receiving portion.
In another aspect, the first end of the locking finger is disposed through a side wall of the tool housing and defines a push button for selectively moving the closure member from the xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d position. The battery receiving portion includes a first guide channel and a second guide channel. Similarly, the attachment portion includes a first guide rail and a second guide rail. The first and second guide rails are configured to interlock with the first and second guide channels. The first guide rail has a first end for engaging the locking finger when the battery is moved in a first direction relative to the attachment portion. The first guide rail has a second end for engaging the locking finger when the battery is moved in a second direction relative to the attachment portion.
A method for releasably securing a battery to a power tool housing is also disclose. The method includes the steps of providing a power tool having a battery receiving portion integral with the power tool housing. The battery receiving portion is operable with a closure member that is transversely disposed within the battery receiving portion and configured to secure the battery within the battery receiving portion. The closure member has a first end and a second end. The first end of the closure member is disposed through a side wall of the tool housing and defines a push button for selectively moving the closure member from a xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d position to a xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d position. On the battery, an attachment portion is provided that is integral with the battery and is further constructed to engage the battery receiving portion. The method further includes the steps of aligning the attachment portion with the battery receiving portion and moving the battery in a first direction such that the attachment portion slidably engages the battery receiving portion and the closure member such that the closure member is urged into the xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d position. To releasably secure the battery to power tool, the battery is positioned within the battery receiving such that the closure member returns to the xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d position. Preferably, the attachment portion slidably engages the battery receiving portion from the rear of the power tool.